jetmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 13: Maze of Love
is the thirteenth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It is the first of a two-part story involving the continuous relationships troubles of the Jetman and Vyram and the battle with Camera Dimension. Synopsis Ryu's lingering feelings for Rie complicates his relations with Kaori as Gai tries to force her into taking him instead. Plot The Jetmen are celebrating Ryu's 26th birthday in Sky Camp, with Ako offering a toast to their leader. When Ako suggests their leader is old, Ryu states he's in his prime, while Raita is admiring the food Kaori made for the occasion. Ako admits that Kaori had been practicing her cooking for a month in preparation for this, which makes White Swam embarrassed; while Ryu admires what she had done, making Kaori happy and Gai disturbed by the good admiration. Ryu states Kaori will make a good wife, which makes Ako ask why he doesn't marry her but Kaori cuts her off. Kaori runs off in embarrassment, while Gai merely stares at her in jealousy. Meanwhile a model is taking photos at a shoot for a magazine. While the cameraman is distracted with business, Maria implants a Dimension Bug on the camera, which suddenly zaps the model as the Vyram general leaves. When the cameraman throws an object towards the model Sayuri, it goes right through her; with the camera turning her invisible! The crew search for her as Sayuri's photo is placed within an album kept by Maria on the Vylock. At the Rokumeikan manor, Kaori is knitting a red vest with Jiiya giving her advice in how to do the craft, moving her wrists and keeping her elbows down to move like a wave. Kaori stabs her finger with a needle and Jiiya panics wanting to finish the vest, but she declines, wanting to do it herself believing Ryu will like it. At the Golden Gate bar, Gai is playing pool while Ryu orders a hot milk; Gai decides to order a McCallum. Ryu asks Gai why he was asked to come there; Gai admits he doesn't want to drink with Ryu but does want to ask him something: his feelings towards Kaori. Gai pushes him about Kaori's crush on him but he doesn't see what she sees in Ryu (as she hurts another finger trying to knit the vest). When Gai pushes him, Ryu responds to knock off the questioning and that they are all warriors and there is no other emotion he has towards Kaori. Gai tells him to stop kidding himself and to just tell the truth, especially in that they're human first and warriors second; further wondering if Ryu has ever been in love. Ryu shows doubt as memories of Rie return to him; Gai throws him against the pool table but Ryu's vision of Rie's death shows doubt in his face as Gai admits his love of Kaori and that he will make her love him and that he won't let anyone stop him. As Gai leaves the Golden Gate, Ryu thinks that Gai will never understand his situation while remembering his time with Rie, playing with her as if a bull being tormented by a bullfighter and a memory of Rie playing classical music on a piano while he drinks hot milk and admiring her and her performance. Mourning Rie's loss, Ryu wishes that he could hear her play piano one more time. Elsewhere, the strange beam that abducted the model begins to abduct other people; first two girls at a carnival's tulip festival, then a new husband and wife getting a photo for their wedding. As the wedding guests scatter, a Dimensional Beast, Camera Dimension, appears in the lens as the photo of the new couple become transferred into a photo in Maria's album. Maria plans to eventually capture Jetman in the album, reminding the other Vyram generals about the deal where whomever defeats Jetman becomes the new leader of the group. Radiguet states that even if Maria defeats Jetman, her fate is in his hands. As Maria becomes disgusted by the thought, the sound of a piano breaks her concentration: it is Gray fingering one note at a time. Tran finds it bizarre that a robot would love music; but Gray takes it as an insult, slamming the keyboard and abandoning the piano. Without warning, Maria goes to the piano and starts playing a piece, the same one played in Rie's previous flashback. She plays for a minute watched by the other Vyram before she stops and stares at her hands, wondering how she could do that. Back at Sky Camp, Kaori gives Ryu his birthday present; she wanted to give it to him on his birthday but couldn't finish it in time. Ako takes the vest out of the wrapping and asks if it was handmade as Kaori shows off her bruised fingers before realizing Ryu is staring at them and she laughs. Ryu states he can't accept the present and returns it to Kaori. Everyone seems surprised at this and Kaori awkwardly states that she has to see a friend after getting the vest back, handing it to Raita as she runs. Calling Ryu a jerk, Gai pursues her as Raita angrily states that he won't let anyone hurt Kaori while grabbing his jacket. As Ako tries to wonder what's going on, Ryu apologizes in his thoughts that he can't accept the vest due to Rie. Outside, Gai pursues Kaori and grabs on to her, making her yell to let her go as she cries at her rejection. Gai yells at Kaori admitting it would be better if she fell for him but Kaori ignores Gai; he runs and tells her to look at him as the man that loves her, then tries to force a kiss before Kaori slaps him away. Gai wonders why Kaori doesn't love him, but before he can get an answer, Maria and an army of Grinam appear to attack. In Sky Camp, Raita admits it's hard when the person you love loves someone else. As he picks up the vest for Ryu, Ako asks if Raita likes Kaori. As Gai and Kaori continue to fight Grinam and run into Camera Dimension, Gray starts trying to play the same piece Maria was playing prior. The two continue to fight while Gray perfectly plays the piece and Gai saves Kaori from the Dimensional Beast, he tells her there are too many but Kaori is still willing to fight as he tries to protect her. Maria enters the battle flinging out her electro-rope, but Gai protects Kaori while contacting the team of the Vyram attack. Odagari sends out the other Jetmen as the Grinam grab Kaori and throw her down while Gai has problems with Camera Dimension as it kicks him into a bench. The duo become bound in film and tossed about as Maria slashes them and the Grinam shoot them down. As Gai and Kaori struggle to get up, Maria tells Camera Dimension to finish them off but is alerted by the arrival of Ryu's squad. Red Hawk, Yellow Owl and Blue Swallow attack the Grinam and defeat them handedly with Raita throwing Camera Dimension into the Grinam. Ryu tells Gai to run off with Kaori but Maria grabs Kaori with her rope around her neck and has Camera Dimension shoot it's Lens Beam at her. Kaori vanishes within Gai's arms as the team panics and Maria shows her album to them with White Swan entering into it. Gai yells out for Kaori as Maria states that the Jetman will soon be mere memories as Gray finishes the piece he was playing. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Cameraman: *Model: *Gang: , , Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *Game Ja Nai N' Da Ze *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue